The All Spark Adult
by Almadynis Rayne
Summary: Sequel to All Spark Teen. Xander's road trip has unexpected results when the Terrabots and Autobots finally meet. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

The All-Spark Adult

Introductions

Almadynis

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon, and don't own Hasbro. I'm a broke college student that has no life.

AN: This is the third story in The Human All-Spark series because I can't figure out how Buffy will react. It takes place in the summer between season 3 and season 4 Buffy and during the end of the Transformers movie.

AN2: Also, no beta. So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy, please don't kill me.

************************************************************************

On a hill, in the middle of nowhere, a lone tree gracing the onlookers with the beauty of the fading sunlight glinting off it's leaves, four Autobots, alien robots from the planet Cybertron, were gathered around two teenage humans. The two humans, a male and female, lay on top of the "hood" of the yellow Camaro, kissing intimately.

One of the Autobots, the leader, in his original form as a tall blue robot with flames on his covering, was speaking, sending a general signal in both Cybertronian and English out into the universe. "With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." With that last comment, and the coordinates of Earth sent with it, the message went out to the stars.

But what the Autobot didn't think of, or didn't know, was that the satellites orbiting Earth caught some of the signal, and bounced it back to not exactly where the Autobots were located, but just 200 miles southwest of their position. And since it was in a general signal pattern, and in English, it was received and understood by a group of robots that the Autobots had never before encountered.

Terrabots.

The robot that was currently handling communications, since all of them hated the job and therefore rotated, was the light blue18-wheeler that was also carrying a refrigerator and a motorcycle that were arguing fiercely in the trailer while their creator, one Alexander LaVelle Harris, tried to keep the smile from his face. Named Cradle for both her motherly nature as well as her function as transport for the rest of the Terrabots, she was currently monitoring the AM/FM radio waves since the group had been split for Xander's dream of traveling cross country. Hellfire, a 4x4 truck and one of the twins, and Freecare, an ambulance and their medical resident, were still in Sunnydale, protecting the residents until they came back. If they needed help, they would broadcast an SOS.

So, when Optimus Prime's speech came loud and clear from almost every frequency, Cradle had to immediately pull over before she ran into the car in front of her, or behind her in surprise. Her voice came to her passengers as well as the other vehicle in their caravan. "All-Spark? What is an Autobot?"

Xander, ever articulate despite his education and intelligence said the first thing that came to his mind, "Huh?"

**********************************

"Optimus! We are getting a signal!" Bumblebee said excitedly. He was the one on communications duty for the moment, and had caught the transmission. Then he got a bad feeling as the rest of the frequency came through.

The leader of the Autobots only felt his heart lighten and he held tighter to the last shard of the Cube that remained after destroying Megatron. "Let's hear it."

The voice was rough and held a note of intense anger, "To all Autobots. I am Refractory, the leader of the Terrabots, sole creations of the All-Spark. If you are on Earth, then you have violated our territory and as such will meet us immediately at the included coordinates in four hours. If you truly want peace, you will have iall/i weapons powered down and in your second forms and wait for us to reveal ourselves. If at any point you try to harm the All-Spark or any Terrabot, you will be killed on sight and any future dealings will be null and void. You have exactly three hours and fifty six minutes."

Ironhide had bristled at the 'no weapons' comment while Prime was silent and contemplating. It was Ratchet that voiced what all of them were thinking, "He said 'if we try to harm the All-Spark'. How can we try to hurt it if we have all that is left?"

Prime looked up at his remaining comrades. "Sam, Mikaela, you will stay here. We must investigate this." The coordinates put the meeting point only one hundred miles south of their current position, they would make it.

**********************************

Xander glared at his second in command. Yes, he had told the Terrabot to contact the Autobots. Yes, he had given him a place so that they could meet (which they were already there). And yes, he had told him to specify that no weapons were to be armed. But dammit, he ididn't/i tell him to threaten them! Of course, after so many years and battles together the robot was immune to the death gaze.

It was almost time for the rendezvous, only a few minutes to go. So far, none of the cars and trucks that had passed through the little po-dunk town had registered with the same signature that all other robots gave off. Cradle was starting to get a little nervous, thinking that perhaps the signal was different since they were Autobots. Then, almost precisely at four hours, four vehicles rolled into town, all of them carrying the signal that alerted them as talking robots. Cradle calmed slightly. Now that she knew their signature energy, she broadcast a transmission in her velvet motherly tones. "Autobots, you are seen and acknowledged. Please proceed in single file behind the light blue18-wheeler with the flowers." She headed out, cruising about twenty miles outside of the town and then opened her hatch so that Angel, Iceflame, and Xander could get out. Then she transformed along with them.

Angel was already transformed into his true form, as he was the second smallest of them at six and a half feet. The smallest, Gadget, was a steel gray PSP and was Xander's personal protector and homework helper (not that the kid needed it), as well as a spy if warranted. He was currently hidden in the All-Spark's backpack, listening intently to the goings-on. Xander was walking beside Angel, laid back and grinning goofily like he always did. Angel had been modified since his death and was currently shielding Xander's All-Spark energy from the unknown robots as a precaution. He was incredibly protective of the boy.

Cradle herself was one of the tallest, behind Refractory, at twenty-two feet tall, carrying the trailer on her back like a backpack, though it actually carried a molecular cannon. Her plating was the light blue, a kind of periwinkle, with multicolored flowers in decoration. She stood beside Angel and Xander, ready to whisk them both away if needed.

Refractory was with Iceflame, his pure black coating an interesting accent to her dull blue and purple plating. He was a large tank-like vehicle that Xander had invented himself, filled to brimming with weapons that could kill anything, and had. He stood at thirty seven feet standing, dwarfing the 9 foot tall motorbike.

The four Terrabots were an impressive sight, and the Autobots were just as impressive.

The front of the 18-wheeler of their group seemed to be their leader, as he was the largest at just a little shorter than Refractory. He had red flames on his brilliant blue coating. A yellow Camaro stood at fifteen feet just behind an emergency-vehicle that looked to be 20 feet. Ending with a black vehicle at about the same height. But they had not brought any humans.

The two groups just stared at each other for a long moment, when finally Refractory broke the silence. "Who is your leader?"

The biggest stepped forward just a little. It made the ground shake, but the only ones who would have been affected had been around such things for years and easily kept their balance. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"I am Refractory, second in command to the Terrabots. You have invaded our territory, why?" It was a demanding question, and though no weapons were pointed, promised pain was clear if Prime didn't answer honestly.

"We were looking for the All Spark."

All of the Terrabots were instantly on alert and Xander was hoisted onto Cradle's left shoulder. Angel on her right so that he could be transported and keep the shield on Xander. Refractory gave all of them a look that made them relax slightly, they knew he would protect them. "You 'were' looking. You found it then?"

Optimus reluctantly revealed the single shard that was left of the Cube and his eyes jumped to the human when he gasped.

Xander stared at the tiny piece of metal that called to him. He was the one who had gasped, but he hadn't realized it. Almost without thought, his right hand reached out and the last piece of his soul that had been so completely fused with the All-Spark that they had become one levitated and flew into his hand. With a brilliant flash of blue lightning, the shard vanished into his chest and his soul was complete. His eyes, when before had only turned their brilliant blue when he created another Terrabot, were now permanently that color. His brown shaggy hair had a streak of the same bright blue, and Angel's shield crashed apart from the rip-tide effect the extra power caused. Xander held on tightly to Cradle as he panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. For the first time in his life, he felt complete and whole.

Angel's voice is what cut through his whirling thoughts, "All-Spark! Are you all right?!" His tone was terrified. Ever since Xander had almost died years before subsequenting his own death, the refrigerator had been even more protective of the human than he had been before the incident.

Xander's blue eyes looked up, a smile on his face, "Angel…I don't feel so…broken…anymore. My chest doesn't hurt…I can feel them, just like I've always been able to feel you guys…It's like a weight has been lifted from my chest that I didn't even know was there. It's wonderful!"

The Autobots were in shock. The thing that they had been searching for, that they were so sad to have lost, was right in front of them. They could feel it, a tugging at their sparks, urging them to be near their creator. At the human's voice, all four of them dropped to their knees, gentle enough that the ground didn't shake, but heavy enough that it drew the Terrabots attention.

Prime spoke for all of them, "We are yours, All Spark."

Xander looked at them and his smile was gentle and kind, "Autobots, meet your siblings, the Terrabots. That's Refractory, this is Cradle, Angel. That over there is Iceflame, twin to Hellfire, who isn't here. He's with Freecare in Sunnydale. Gadget…" the tiny Terrabot made his entrance, making the yellow Autobot smile a little, "…is right here. Refractory is my second in command, Cradle is the mother hen of us, as well as transportation for those of us with no wheels. Gadget is my little protector, Iceflame being the small protector, able to go in sewers and tunnels."

He was interrupted by the long-standing joke, Iceflame's grousing, "Which the smell almost inever/i comes out without Freecare's help."

Xander never missed a beat, "One of the many reasons I created him, we could only stand the smell so long." He grinned wider at her exclamation of mock-outrage. "Freecare is our medical professional. And would you get up already? I'm your creator, not some…well, I guess I am, but that's not the point! I'm eighteen years old for Pete's sake, get up." He didn't speak again until they had. "Now, any questions?"

It was the black one who spoke next, "I am Ironhide, the weapons specialist. That is Bumblebee, and Ratchet our medical officer. How…?" He couldn't seem to get out the words.

Ratchet was the one to clarify, "I believe he means 'How did the All Spark become human?'"

Xander smiled, "Well, the first Terrabot I created on my own I was five…"

And the continuing story of the Human All-Spark was told.

************************************************************************

Like? Dislike? Continue? Throw popcorn at me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginnings**

The All-Spark Adult  
Beginnings  
Almadynis

"…and that's about it, any questions?"

Complete and utter stunned silence echoed in the clearing following Xander's story. Optimus Prime kept clearest head among the Autobots and came up with a query. "What do you want to do now All-Spark?"

"Oh crap, not you guys too! My name is Xander! Alexander if you are irritated with me. And I'm on a road trip. My vacation from Zantara and work. We were heading to the Smithsonian when we got your signal. Want to come with?"

All the Autobots looked at Optimus for their collective answer. After a few minutes of silent pondering, the leader shook his massive head, "We need to make sure the Deceptacons do not return and if they do, to be ready for them. I would like one of us to be with you to better protect you."

Requiem drew himself to his full height at the suggestion that he was inadequate defense of his maker when Xander laughed. He almost fell off of Cradle's shoulder he was laughing so hard. Golden orbs looked at his creator and the walking death machine smiled as well. Since Xander was indisposed, Requiem explained "The All-Spark was protected for several years with only Iceflame and Hellfire at his side."

Xander sobered at the extension of the thought and looked over at his surrogate father, who was glaring at Requiem for making his son think of the period without him. Even though over two years had passed, the feelings that came with the memories were hard to bear. He missed Requiem shrugging guiltily.

Xander spoke over the glares above his head, "Maybe another had isn't a bad idea. Requiem…I can't go through that again. Not ever. How about a trade Optimus? Umm…who wants to go with the Autobots?" He looked around at his family, the only family he had ever known, and grinned at their lack of response.

Crickets would have been chirping if it had been nighttime. Iceflame finally groaned, "Hellfire and I could go. He would love the chance to hit something. And since they have a medic Freecare can stay with you. No offense All-Spark, but you to eat or sleep much too often. We need Freecare and Angel to knock sense into your head. Requiem is our best fighter, but he'd still be alone. Maybe one of their fighters to offset us in exchange."

If they had looked, they would have seen Ratchet's face darken at the thought of a patient not taking care of himself. Even if it was the All-Spark, he would still pull out his wrenches to threaten sense into that thick head.

Cradle didn't say anything, knowing that her best attributes lay in homemaking and mothering, not killing. She did have the ability should it be needed, but she hoped to the great Maker that she never had to use the molecular cannon strapped to her back.

But Xander hadn't noticed either 'bot and raised an eyebrow at the blue and purple motorcycle. "What about the Hellmouth?" Then he raised the other at her guilty look.

"Well..the demons who can ignore the evil pull just don't go there anymore. Hellfire hasn't killed one in about eight months. We spent so much time eliminating the population after…that the older ones that could, left. And if they do come back, it's the Slayer's job to take care of it anyway."

Xander let out a small laugh but didn't contradict her. "Fine. You and 'Fire can join the Autobots." He looked at the extraterrestrial robots with a puzzled expression, "As for one of your fighters joining me…only Bumblebee and Ironhide fit. Optimus, you are the leader and every fighter needs a medic." Even before his name had finished being pronounced, the yellow 'bot was shaking his head.

Optimus saw it and explained about the youngest 'bot's attachment to Sam Witwickey and his girlfriend Michaela. When he saw the human's understanding the Autobot leader looked at his weapon's officer, silently asking if you wanted to do this job.

Ironhide looked from his superior to the living embodiment of his race's creator and nodded. "I will help protect the All-Spark."

********************************************************  
_Okay, I have college and lots of stuff going on. Updates are going to be as usual...sketchy. Good news? I've got the next chapter written!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scares and Hopes**_

**The All Spark Adult**

Chapter 3: Scares and Hopes

Almadynis

**AN: Faecat is my beta and is wonderful!!!**

* * *

Despite Xander's claim that it was to be a vacation and a road trip, the group of five Terrabots, one Autobot and a modified human didn't leave the small Colorado town for several weeks. The human seemed to be having too much fun picking the Autobot's brain on pretty much every topic he could come up with. Everyday the creator, a Terrabot, and the Autobot would go off alone into the nearby woods to talk for hours on end. The Terrabots called the conversations 'catching up'; the single Autobot silently pleaded that the never-ending barrage of questions would stop soon.

While the human and weapon's expert were talking, the smallest Terrabot took down Xander's notes, suggestions, and ideas for improving his creations at a later date. That is until one day when the little 'bot didn't give his customary acknowledging beep and the human looked over at him.

"Gadget?"

The creator of this small robot was clearly worried, especially when he saw the condition the little 'bot was in.

The chosen alt form of the 'bot had been a PSP, the newest handheld game player at the time of his 'birth'. When in his primary form, the Terrabot stood a full eight inches with solid black armor; the screen formed his main body while the rest of the device created four limbs that could record his creator's notes on the screen. Or at least that was normally the case, but at the moment the 'bot was frozen, the screen dimly lit.

Xander began to panic as he gently picked up the tiny 'bot and ordered the Autobot in a shaky voice, "Contact Freecare. Tell him something is wrong with Gadget."

Unknown to Xander, Ironhide was accustomed to medical emergencies and was experienced enough to not let his emotions hinder his actions. By the time Xander had issued the order he had already called the Terrabot medic, informing him of the small 'bot's condition and gave him an estimated time for their arrival.

For all his powers and intelligence, Ironhide could only watch as this mighty creator of a new sentient species succumbed to fits of anxiety, hindering his ability to breathe.

Ironhide quickly achieved his black GMC Topkick alt form and waited for the human and his creation to climb into his cab. He took note of how carefully the human moved, and how swiftly. He knew there had to be a reason for such a strong reaction, and experience told him that this All-Spark turned human must have lost someone close to his own spark at least once before.

Years of war had trained Ironhide to see minute details and he hadn't missed that the Terrabots talked to the All-Spark about everything except one often avoided incident. It had been mentioned when the Autobots and Terrabots had met, but questioning into the subject had met with nothing more than silence and significant looks. All of the Terrabots knew of this incident and apparently knew not to bring it up.

Fortunately, the drive from the place in a nearby forest, chosen for its dense foliage as cover for Ironhide's primary form, back to the Terrabot's temporary quarters wasn't a very long one and Freecare was already awaiting them when they arrived.

Xander got out of the cab, his frozen friend cradled tenderly in his arms and tears on his cheeks. The medic took the Terrabot gently away from him before issuing orders concerning the 'bot's treatment.

The foreign fighter only stood out of the way and watched as the medic took care of his tiny patient and an odd Terrabot came out of the warehouse they had rented for the time being.

The odd robot, with one of the strangest alternate forms Ironhide knew of and the second smallest of the group, put his ivory arms around the human comfortingly and held him close as tears flowed freely from the human's eyes. He thought he remembered this one's name (or designation depending on how you want to go) was Angel.

Ironhide could only listen to Angel's gently spoken tones assuring the All-Spark that everything would be fine.

In medical emergency situations the non-combative Terrabots usually took control, but this time Angel was needed elsewhere, and Gadget was the patient, which left only Cradle to assist Freecare. This only gave Xander one more reason to worry.

* * *

To Xander it felt like hours had gone by while Angel held him close. All he could really see were images of Gadget, staring frozen with his optics barely lit, and images Angel's dead body, a hole directly through his chest plate. Just the same images over and over as they waited for some kind of sign that the tiny robot would be alright.

In reality, it was less than half an hour before Freecare came back outside. He looked at those assembled and smiled. "His memory drive was just full. He's fine."

As if to prove the medic's statement to be true, Gadget was hanging upside down from the medic's shoulder and swinging as he whistled tunelessly.

The All-Spark instantly pulled away from his father and ran toward Freecare, gaining Gadget's attention. The small 'bot scampered down the medic's frame he used as his own personal tree house and into his creator's arms where he was promptly hugged tightly enough elicit a small sound of discomfort before Xander's embrace loosened. Though he was not released, Gadget was still able to duck the fist his creator aimed his way but he couldn't avoid the tongue-lashing that followed.

"You idiot! Next time; just tell me you need Freecare to transfer data, I can wait! Do not do that again, Gadget, or I swear you won't leave the med bay for a week. Don't you know that I can't go through that again? I can't lose any of you…" Xander's voice had been harsh in the beginning with tears and anger, but the more he spoke the quieter he became until he just trailed off. He didn't speak another word before he set the small Terrabot down, and then walked away. No one followed.

Everything was uncharacteristically quiet and reserved for the rest of the day. When they all gathered to eat with Xander (even though only Xander ate, it was more a social event. Cradle came up with the idea months ago to help the new Terrabots integrate into the existing family,) no one spoke. After his plate was clean, the teen sat silently for several minutes. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, even as it seemed to echo in the large building.

"We're leaving in the morning. I've spent the day researching and have found a man that managed to build an AI and an alternate power source that might be more efficient than Energon or electricity. He lives relatively close and we are going to break into his house and get the schematics for that computer and reactor. Afterward we are going to find a place to settle down and make a home. I will be making improvements to all of you so that you can function easier, closer to the Cybertronians." With those parting words, he stood and left the room.

Cradle gave a soft sigh of resignation.

Ironhide couldn't stand the curiosity anymore and asked, "Who did he lose to act like this?"

It was Cradle who finally broke the silence and explained. "About two years ago, before half of us were even around, the All-Spark was kidnapped.

"The twins were out as usual and Angel had gone to find food. When he came back he saw the aftermath and went after the All-Spark. We don't have an internal communication network like you do, and even though Angel has no capability for offensive or defensive actions, he went after him.

"Angel has been a father to the All-Spark since he was five." She quieted down, looking at the ground, her eyes filled with the empathy she felt.

She had been created for communications, storage, movement, and being a mother to Xander. The fact that she hadn't even existed when the events had occurred didn't matter, she still wished she had been there for her 'son' to comfort him.

Angel himself continued in a low voice, "When I got there Xander was being tortured. I pushed the…things holding him out of the way and grabbed him. As we were leaving, I received a shot through my chest. I didn't stop until I got my son back to the junkyard but then I collapsed. The twins came back, but they couldn't do anything. I died a short time later."

Ironhide had been listening to the story with abject fascination, horror at the thought of the All-Spark being in such a situation, rage at the creatures that had caused his pain, and hope…for the dead father was sitting before them, talking. His mind was going over how this could even be possible, and the possibilities it might open.

Cradle took the story back up, unaware of the torrent of thoughts in the Autobot's processor. "While Hellfire and Iceflame killed the demons that had taken the All-Spark and any others vaguely associated with them, the All-Spark pieced together Angel's chest and tried for about eight months to bring him back to life."

A new voice joined the tale, "While Angel's physical body was once again perfect, what you call a 'spark' was no longer present. He was an empty shell. There was nothing more that All-Spa—Xander's many experiments could do," Freecare explained, "I'm not sure why he got the idea, but I was created after that to do what he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't possess the ability, he was just too emotionally close to consider what needed to be done to achieve his goal. Xander has never asked how it occurred, probably because he doesn't want to entertain the thought that the process may ever be needed again. None of us talk about the time Angel was gone because Xander becomes as you have seen, and remains that way for several days." Freecare ended his side of the story, taking an unneeded breath.

Carefully caging his emotions away, Ironhide spoke in an even tone, though his spark was filled with hope. "Could you do it again?"

The Terrabot medic looked at the Autobot, a question quite clear on his face. "If necessary, yes. My primary function is not the Terrabot medic/mechanic, I do that because I enjoy it and I have the ability to see what is physically, metaphysically or otherwise, wrong with any sentient being. Why do you ask?"

Ironhide didn't speak for several moments before he answered, "We lost our second in command at Mission City. Jazz was torn in half. Could you…?"

Freecare sighed and his optics dimmed slightly. "If you have all of the pieces of Jazz…possibly. I was created to bring Angel back, who is a Terrabot and some of our functions are different than yours. If I succeeded, he might not be an Autobot any longer, but become a Terrabot."

"The US government has set up a base of operations for the Autobots at Deigo Garcia. Jazz is being moved there. You would all be welcome there."

"Then that is where we will make our new home." Xander's voice came from the doorway, startling most of those at the table. They had been so focused on the story and Ironhide's request that they had missed the sound of his approach. Xander's face and voice were completely expressionless. "We'll go there first. The AI and reactor can wait."

* * *

_Tell me what you think! Better with a beta!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The All Spark Adult**

Chapter 4: Meeting the Locals

Almadynis

**AN: **My new wonderful, angelic beta is Faecat. Thank you so much dearie!

* * *

Their rag-tag group arrived at the desert base rather in a rather somber mood, but everyone was anticipating meeting 'the locals'.

Even though they knew the Autobots wouldn't mind in the least having the Terrabots live with them on the same base, that didn't mean the _humans_ wouldn't care. So far the plan was to pretend the Terrabots were Autobots. As long as no one asked, there was no need to elaborate.

This among other decisions had been made by the Autobot and Terrabots the night before using a CB frequency. They had spoken in a unique mish-mash of English, Spanish, French, Cantonese, and Japanese to prevent any possible third parties that might have been eavesdropping from understanding their conversation. Both parties had learned the languages via the internet and without Xander listening in.

The Terrabots didn't like doing or discussing things without their leader, but they did understand that there were some things that even their creator couldn't accept. Even with the stories the Autobot told of Sector Seven, Xander had a habit of always seeing the good in everyone. After Ironhide's tale of Mission City, Xander had been quiet for a little while before asking 'How do you know the Decepticons didn't want to use the All-Spark for good reasons?'

While the innocent question was valid, it seemed to prove to Ironhide that Xander wasn't capable of knowing the difference between a good Cybertronian and a bad one which led to him calling the Terrabots using the CB transmission. It had taken some convincing on his part but eventually the Terrabots agreed with his hypothesis.

The incident that led to Freecare's creation had instilled in Xander an overprotective nature when it came to his family and a gut reaction of 'kill demons first and ask questions later'; however, this instinct was confined to demons alone. Humans and Cybertronians still had the luxury of the benefit of a doubt.

From this consensus, it was decided to admit to their creator their deception when he figured it out on his own. None of them wanted to explain their belief that his own positive nature would put them all in danger. Freecare thought that such a statement would either result in Xander becoming depressed due to their thoughts, or depressed because he would realize that they were right. While the medic made it clear his knowledge was hypothetical, it did have a ninety percent probability of being accurate.

Ironhide brought up the reasons that every Terrabot (and Autobot as well, once they had a chance to explain the situation to them) would be lying to the Terrabot creator throughout their conversation, adding to the belief that what they were doing was the best for all involved.

One of the first points made was brought up with Ironhide's insistence that the Terrabots not call Xander by the title of 'All-Spark', but rather his given name.

In the years since their creation, only Angel had ever consistently called the All-Spark 'Xander', and the sudden change would be hard on all the others. However, it was necessary if Xander was going to masquerade as a normal human.

Ironhide had rationalized to the Terrabots that, should the Decepticons discover Xander, they would equate his status to the same as Sam Witwicky, that of an Autobot 'pet'. He would still likely be a target, but a much less desirable one than if the rouge Cybertronians caught wind that the Autobots had a living All-Spark in the form of a human boy.

Xander, who had tried for years to get his creations to call him by name, was delighted; however, the day after the announcement they would be going to a military base seemed very peculiar time to start. Or trying to at any rate; a few had started to call him All-Spark only to change in mid-syllable making Xander laugh and the optics of the one who was tongue-tied would begin to obtain a pink tinge - their version of a blush. He was so pleased and amused by it all that he allowed them a reprisal on their suspicious timing, perhaps he would discover the cause of their sudden change at a later date.

Whenever one of them called his name for the next few days, he would grin secretly to himself in pleasure. It seemed to prove the old saying of 'there is a silver lining to every cloud.' They did get better as the trip went on, and by the time they arrived at the base none of them accidently called him 'All-Spark' anymore.

Xander traveled in Ironhide's cab with only Gadget to keep him company, or that had been the plan at least. All in the caravan were tuned into the CB frequency they had all agreed to use that morning for communication purposes, just in case something went wrong. It only took an hour before the human was on the radio, talking to his family. Without an internal communications network, the two in Ironhide's cab were limited to the CB for the duration of the trip, meaning only one could talk at a time.

Adjustments were made and Cradle, carrying Angel in her trailer, monitored two frequencies. One for Xander to talk, and another just in case of an emergency. It made her trip a little stressful, but all the Trerrabots knew of Xander's separation anxiety and willingly made allowances. It was better than the alternative of stopping every few hours for the creator to assure himself they were all still there and safe.

Requiem, traveling in between Cradle and Freecare to hide his size as much as possible, and Ironhide drove in their less noticeable forms in a single file line to avoid as much suspicion as they could.

Cradle, with her brightly colored flowers, Freecare as an ambulance, and Requiem, in his tank/18wheeler form, were noticeable no matter where they went. Most of the time, this wasn't a large problem because people moved out of the way for an ambulance then promptly forgot about it. A custom painted 18wheeler was the mostly the same, people would look, comment then forget as they moved on about their day

Requiem decreased his conspicuous appearance by traveling at night. Since his armor was black he blended into the darkness extremely well. It was for this reason that their caravan only moved in the cover from twilight to gloaming, stopping in abandoned places for the daylight hours, allowing Xander time to speak in person to his family.

It seemed this system would work until they got to the gate leading into the military base, but even Xander was doubtful any military-trained individual could be blind enough to overlook Requiem's distinctive design.

Angel wanted to ride in Ironhide's bed to remain close to Xander, and Xander had likewise wanted the 'bot to be nearby but Freecare had logically pointed out that a refrigerator in a truck, while slightly common, would still garner more attention than they already would be, even under the cover of dark. It didn't stop the human from asking every time they stopped - adding to the growing list of reasons Ironhide drove a little faster than the speed limit when he could get away with it.

It was a long drive and Xander fell asleep often, lulled by the gentle and constant murmur of wheels against road. The transition to dirt woke him with enough time that he could be fully into his roll of a chipper, Californian teen self when they reached the guardhouse. The building stood in front of a gate to a long, obviously military constructed, barbed wire fence.

His family had explained to him, as delicately as possible, the need to deceive the military of his human status. After a few hours of Angel and Freecare calmly explaining the secret societies of scientists who would want to vivisect him, and bringing up countless examples of governments even sanctioning such experiments, Xander had agreed to play the idiot teen. He had even agreed to keep up the act until all of the 'bots unanimously thought the humans had proven themselves trustworthy.

Ironhide, who led the strange convoy, stopped at the guard station. Xander let the truck-that-wasn't roll down the window and before he leaned out of the opening to talk with the soldier, he plastered a goofy grin on his face.

"Sir, you shouldn't be here. You need to turn around and leave." The soldier's voice was slightly strained, but that might have been from the caravan of truck, 18-wheeler, ambulance, and mega-tank. Xander had to admit to himself that they probably made an intimidating picture, even with Cradle's flowers on painted all over her sides.

"Tell your superior that a group of Autobots have arrived," Ironhide's disembodied voice coming out of the radio made the guard immediately pale and almost run to his phone in his rush to comply. Xander couldn't hear the conversation, but the results were obvious.

A pair of military men, probably Marines based on the way they carried themselves, stepped out of the smaller of the two buildings on the base. The way the men walked, with one of them a step behind and to the right of the other, spoke of their relative ranks. The black male was the one behind while the white male, the shorter of the two, was in front.

While Xander watched the two men, Ironhide drove passed the guard station with the Terrabots close behind. They parked approximately halfway between the extra-large hanger and the more human-sized building.

Xander hopped out, his mannerisms and facial expressions were regressing to an act he had developed for Willow, Buffy, and Giles before his junior year. In short, he was playing an empty headed teenager.

Even though the nanites in his system made him physically age about half a decade, at least in his build, height and musculature, he would always be one of those people that appeared younger than his actual age because of his facial bone structure. He still maintained boyish features and with his act it would be even more prominent. Times like these he was able to use these aspects of his appearance to its full advantage.

A part of him rebelled against the deception, it just wasn't in his nature to deceive, but he would abide by his family's wishes. Another part of him was cautious about revealing his true identity to strangers; especially after hearing the Autobot's story of Sector Seven. It was one strike against them for his 'benefit of the doubt' philosophy, but he knew from experience with his abusive parents and then Giles's gentle, fatherly instincts that, while humans had the capacity of great evil, they also had the potential to be great.

Xander was knocked out of memory lane by the white man's opening speech.

"Welcome to Diego Garcia. I'm Major Lennox and this is Sergeant Epps." The superior held out his hand to shake, and Xander took it, still grinning like an idiot. The two military men were dressed in standard BDUs with only the velcro patches on their uniform differing between them.

"Xander Harris, nice to be here." Xander dropped his hand and screwed up his face, looking up and to the right as if he was trying to remember something. "I was told t tell you that my relationship to these guys was similar to Sam Wit-wick-ie's with his first car." He blinked and focused back onto the two men, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry for the vague-fest but if you don't know what I'm talking about then I'm in the _wrooong_ place." He drew out the 'o' in 'wrong' as his syntax became reminiscent of a Californian Teen.

Lennox smiled and gave a short laugh, "We know who you're talking about. Sam and Bumblebee are inseparable these days."

Xander gave a relieved expulsion of breath. "Oh, good. If I make a fool of myself, I prefer it to be on purpose."

"No problem kid. Let's go into the bunker, the others are waiting for us." At that Xander climbed back into Ironhide's cab as the truck started and began to move toward the airplane hangar. He got out when the doors had been closed completely. The Autobots, excluding Ironhide, had changed into their primary forms by the time Xander found his balance and looked up at them. None of the Terrabots, those who had been staying with the Autobots and those who had been with Xander, joined the mechs in standing on two feet, but Xander hadn't expected them to.

Lennox continued with introductions, "Xander, this is Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Iceflame and Hellfire. The last two are a little shy, they don't like to turn into their other forms around humans, they are relatively new to the base and don't trust us yet."

Xander noticed a glint in Iceflame's front optic that meant she was desperately trying to contain her laughter at the precarious situation her creator found himself in. It only got brighter when he 'introduced' the new group. "Well these are my friends and they don't change in front of new people either. I don't think it's shyness so much as caution, though." He began to point to each as he said their name, "That's Ironhide, he's the one who came to get us after he got some message about a month ago, Freecare, Requiem, and Cradle is carrying Angel in her storage container. And this…" he pulled out a black PSP from his pocket, "…is Gadget. He helps me with my homework." Xander said the last a bit sheepishly, as if he needed the assistance or he would fail; all part of the act, even if Gadget was the Terrabot that most directly helped him.

"Well, I am glad Ironhide found you, and all of you are welcome here. Xander, until you graduate high school we can't let you stay on the base, but I'm sure if you are like Sam then we'll see you every weekend." Lennox said this with a conspirator's grin. "I can show you around the base if you like while your friends get settled. I have it on good authority that the commissary is serving apple pie today."

He didn't see the glance between the Terrabots when he mentioned secondary education. For the moment, it would remain a secret among the robots, keeping Xander safe with anonymity.

The teen nodded furiously, "A man after my own heart; after introductions comes the food!" Several Terrabots snickered at that, so none were surprised when Xander skipped toward the doors that led to the human part of the base, the other two humans following bemusedly.

In the meantime, looks were exchanged and conversations began to take place at an incredibly fast pace; introductions being made, information exchanged, and debriefings given between the two sets of bots.

* * *

_Okie doke...what do you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

**The All Spark Adult**

**Chapter 5: Birth of a Fighter**

**Almadynis**

**AN: **thanks for my betas Faecat and Flame...and you readers for your patience! Finals suck...but they are all finished until August! Yippee!

* * *

Xander stood in the middle of the gigantic bunker that the Autobots called 'home'. Around him were all of the Cybertronians and Terrabots - in their primary forms - arranged in a circle with the twins, Hellfire and Iceflame, on one side and Ironhide on the other, visually bridging the gap between the two cousin races.

It was a Friday night, so Xander had been 'allowed' to stay overnight by the major. Xander hoped his deception would be forgiven when it eventually got out, but he did acknowledge to himself the many-times-over proven saying: 'Better safe than sorry'. If the worst came true, the foundational lies he had told today would have a good chance of keeping them all alive and out of a laboratory. At least, that was his hope.

The cool night (and cold concrete floor) of the desert seemed to soak through his clothes, skin, and invade his muscles, making his very bones ache. It was an illusion brought on by stress and nerves, he knew, but the mental assurance did not decrease the chill. The reason for his nervousness was obvious since he was about to address (and order about) four beings that he didn't know and could easily squish him to a pulp. However, the reason for his stress was harder to comprehend or contemplate even to himself. Perhaps later when he didn't have eleven people waiting for him to start talking he would brood about it.

Taking a deep breath Xander began the meeting. "The first thing needed is to give you all the updated rules. If you find a reason to change them, tell me and I'll think about it. Rule 1: No killing humans. This is non-negotiable. Rule 2: Do not show your bipedal, or quadrupedal in your case Gadget, form to any uninitiated humans. Everyone who already knows is okay. However, this rule can be thrown out the window if, and only if Hellfire," Xander gave the Terrabot that had looked like it was about to speak a dark look so and it held it's peace, "you have to transform to protect humans. Three: No eating human food. I don't care how good it looks, it's not good for your systems and it's a devil to clean up. Everyone understand?"

He waited for some sort of acknowledgment from every robot, the Autobots taking cue from their cousins when the silence stretched after their nods. "Okay, during the week I'm going to be setting up a secondary base in the Colorado Mountains just in case this all goes to hell in a hand basket. I will be needing Angel, Gadget, Cradle, and a fighter that can fit into her trailer for the beginning stages. You can pick among yourselves who gets to be the fighter. But that is Monday's issue, we have two days to get a lot done. The first and main is Jazz. This is Freecare's area and I'll let him take over here." Xander looked at the 'bot, nodding for him to speak.

The Terrabot medic's voice was like it always was: calm, logical, and deep in a slightly soothing way that left no doubt he could command with the best and, if needed, over a battlefield. "It will be best to do tonight while the humans are sleeping, if possible. We can tell the humans that Jazz's resurrection was due to knowledge that I had that Ratchet did not. This will take the mystery out of the process and avoid any awkward questions. I will need Jazz laid chest up on a flat surface with a comfortable place for Xander to lay beside him, the closer the better. The room will need to be kept at a steady 24.5°C (76.1°F) to make this as effortless as possible.

"You also all need to realize that there is no guarantee Jazz will return, or if he returns that he will be as he was. I can only promise to do all in my power to help him into this plane. It is his choice whether to resume his former life." Freecare inclined his head slightly to indicate the conclusion of his speech before falling silent.

"Hopefully it will work but even if it doesn't, tomorrow I need to study as much information on the Cybertronian physiology that you can give me. Specifically, how you store memory, your CPU, ICN, armor alloys, and how you encrypt/decrypt software and programs. I know that I'm asking a lot but it is necessary to get all of you in a better condition. At the moment, the Terrabots are behind the Autobots in these areas. Eventually, you all will run into something that none have come across before and you need to be ready for it." Xander paused as he realized that this was one of the stresses making him cold, the idea that he would lose one of his family, for whatever reason.

It was the reason he was here, the reason he kept designing and building new, more advanced chips. On the surface it was to help the Terrabots help him, memory chips for Gadget, radio receivers/transmitters for the twins, armor for Angel, all of it to better help him. But it wasn't, not really. Xander didn't want to lose his family.

Xander's earliest memories weren't what an adult should experience, let alone a child. Dodging beer bottles, hiding in plain sight from drunken fists, finding the places crumbs fell to fill a growling belly. His biological parents were the reason he supported making passing a psychological profile mandatory before anyone could have kids.

But all of his worst memories were confined to the memories preceding Angel. His first Terrabot was a complete accident brought on by a broken heart, and it was the best thing that could have happened to him. Angel became his real father. The one who sang him to sleep, held him through nightmares, encouraged him, taught him, helped him past heartache and betrayal. A robot succeeded in making him a man, ready for the outside world, where a human failed. And the death of that robot succeeded in pushing him over the cliff into the shadowy world between reality and insanity.

Xander knew that in the years since Angel's resurrection he had become just as attached to the other Terrabots, and that the Autobots would become his family too. He came to Deigo Garcia, overriding his desire to prevent further harm to Gadget by building a better memory chip, because he wanted to have that feeling of loss he had gone through with Angel to be as short as he could make it for the Autobots and their family member Jazz.

The head of the Terrabots was so scared of losing those he loved, he would do anything in his power to take care of them, and he took a few seconds to accept that simple fact.

It was a statement that would cause many to shiver without knowing why. For this person, this human that had ceased to be human at such a young age, adopted from an abusive family by his own creation, had enough power within him to remake the world. At the moment, his power was ruled by his own imagined limitations and self-imposed rules.

However, everyone has a breaking point. He had reached it once before with the death of his father and had created a robot to do the impossible, but that incident had occurred when the All Spark was in pieces and divided by species and distance. Neither of which were still applicable.

"Alexander?" Cradle's gentle soothing voice broke into Xander's thoughts, making him blink and look at her. "Are you alight dear?"

Xander gave her a soft smile and nodded, "Sorry, my mind wandered. Where was I?"

"You were listing the things we need to do in the next two days. You got to Jazz and getting you hyper from idea overload." Iceflame chimed helpfully, her wording making Xander and some of the others laugh at the mental image.

"Right, well I think that's it. At least for the moment. Any questions?" He paused for a long moment, "Then Freecare is temporarily in charge. Call me when it's time to play conduit, I going over here to think."

* * *

::Optimus?:: Bumblebee broadcast across the Autobot communication network, allowing the four present to hear and join the conversation if they wished. ::Are we really taking orders from a human? Even if he is the All Spark, his rules don't make any sense. Why would we eat human food?::

Two of them were gathered against one wall of the gigantic atrium, facing the Terrabots who happened to be gathered at the opposite wall. Ratchet and Optimus Prime were out of the room getting Jazz's body. None of them trusted the Terrabots enough yet to do such a personal task.

Optimus's voice over the com-link was as comforting as he could make it, even with the news he brought. ::I can sense the All Spark energy within him. He is a Human All Spark. However, from what he has said, I do not believe that he has access to the memories of the All Spark, if it indeed had them. The boy is thinking with almost two decades of human society, culture and their limited knowledge as his only guidelines. He does not understand Cybertronians at all.::

The leader of the Autobots came in first, holding Jazz's upper body, walking backwards into the room, with Ratchet carrying the feet. With gentleness deceptive for their size, they lay Jazz down in the middle of the floor, parallel to the walls and head pointing toward the bunker doors. Optimus then joined Ironhide and Bumblebee while Ratchet took a few moments to scan Jazz to make sure he was physically perfect, with not even a wire out of place.

Ironhide spoke next, ::That is the reason Xander wants so much information on our physiology. He created the Terrabots with only human knowledge, he wants to correct his mistakes. It explains why Hellfire and Iceflame have such slag for weapons.::

::Yes, he made them to the best of his ability. The Terrabots function quite well for the quality of materials available to him, but from the limited scans I was able to perform, none of them would survive a battle with any Cybertronian. They simply do not have the capacity,:: the Autobot medic said solemnly.

::So why are we doing what they say?:: Bumblebee ask again, confusion clear in his voice.

Optimus answered, ::Out of respect for the moment. He is the All Spark. I do not expect this…procedure to be a success. When it is done, Ratchet, you will do as he asks and provide him with information, and I want Ironhide to go with them as he sets us an alternate base of operations, to protect him if they are attacked. Slowly, we should show all of them exactly what it means to be a Cybertronian, and an Autobot more importantly.

::He is the All Spark, a part of our culture and beliefs. We have been fighting for him for millions of Earth years, and we will continue to do so. He does not lead us, we can chose to go against him if we wish, just as the Decepticons did. We do as he asks out of respect for what he is, what he is trying to become. Until the time comes that he proves he is not limited by this planet's primitive environment, that is all we will do.:: Prime's voice was just as solemn as Ratchet's as the medic finally joined them in watching the Terrabots, and brooked no argument. ::He will be like your Sam, Bumblebee. Someone to be protected and to be encouraged.::

Angel and Iceflame brought a pile of army blankets they had appropriated from the other building and set them down next to Jazz's body before standing next to Requiem and Cradle. The room was silent except for the occasional sound of moving metal against concrete, since no one spoke aloud. All of the Terrabots were silent, unable to communicate without speaking, and most were tense with unease. Angel especially, with Gadget on his shoulder, and Cradle practically vibrated with their worry.

Freecare knelt at Jazz's head, facing his feet, reaching out to move the blankets up the body toward his position. By this time, all of the other robots were watching the Terrabot medic work from their places by the walls. The only ones of those gathered around the perimeter who knew what was going to happen were the twins and neither had ever voiced the story of Angel's resurrection in the many years since the incident. Both were even tenser than the other Terrabots, the two of them sitting side by side on the floor with their backs against the wall, facing Freecare.

Finally Freecare seemed to get Jazz and the blankets the way he wanted, all of them in a palate on the side of Jazz closest to the Autobots, and spoke, "All Spark, your presence is needed." The shift to the formal speech when all of the Terrabots had worked so hard to be informal drew a concerned look from several, but he ignored them all.

Xander, who had been sitting in a corner of the room since the previous meeting disbanded, sighed softly before getting to his feet and making his way to the pile of forest green wool. He laid down lengthwise, parallel to Jazz, with his head toward Freecare. He took a breath and spoke in a quiet, slightly shaky voice that, despite its near whispered volume, could easily be heard by all, "I give you, Freecare of the Terra Robots, permission to do what you must to attempt to bring the soul of Jazz of the Autobots of Cybertron back to once again reside on this plane." He took another shaky breath before he closed his eyes.

Freecare looked up at the two groups in turn and his voice was as hard as stone, "Under no circumstances are any of you to approach us until it's over." He gave a glance to the Terrabot side of the room, "Requiem, you have my permission to do any and all that is necessary, including violation of the Rules, to prevent anyone, human or not, from touching either myself, Xander, or Jazz during the duration. Do all of you understand?"

::He just gave the order to kill if anyone tries to touch them! What in the slag are they going to do?:: Ironhide exclaimed in surprise. All of the Autobots watched as the Terrabots nodded slowly but surely.

::I don't know.:: Optimus said quietly, then to the room at large, "Is this dangerous?"

Freecare gave a snort of contempt. "Ironhide had no idea what he ask for, but since my creator agreed and gave me the order to perform my function, I can not disobey. If you can't control yourself, then I suggest you leave. Right. Now. Yes, Optimus. This is dangerous." His focus was solely on the four of them, and waited expectantly until all of them had nodded that they could control themselves. They wouldn't leave their All Spark in such as situation, they would endure with him.

"Alright. Requiem, I'm starting." Freecare closed his eyes as he stretched out his arms, palms down. His left hand came to a stop parallel to the floor directly over Xander and his right over Jazz. While his left was large enough to almost completely cover the human, his right was situated perfectly above the place where a spark should have been in Jazz's lifeless body.

At first, nothing seemed to happen.

Then the fluorescent lights began to steadily dim. After several seconds they blinked off and for a few moments, the room was in complete darkness. Just as slowly as the lights had darkened, a white-blue glow began emanating from the three figures in the middle of the room.

The Autobots began to feel a strange sensation, as if their limbs were becoming heavier from an increase of atmospheric pressure and the air began to ionize. Both were barely noticeable in the beginning, but became rapidly apparent. Soon, one by one all those standing fell to their knees, the Terrabots with their primitive armor going first. The charge got strong enough to produce blue-white sparks, then miniature lightning connecting two metal surfaces that were relatively close together, across their bodies. It wasn't painful, but alarming to watch. At the same time, the glow around the three figures was brightening as well. Now, it was difficult to see any of them through the light, it was so white.

Even with them kneeling, the pressure continued to increase and the charge in the air became large enough to make the blue lightning connect the Autobots themselves, and now it did start to hurt. Like the pain of a static shock though, uncomfortable but bearable.

Suddenly the lightning from their bodies and the metal walls of the building jumped as one to the center of the room into the blinding white light.

Since the beginning, no sound had issued except for Xander's quiet breathing and the electric hum of energy the static produced. With the single blue lighting strike zapping to the middle a soundless pressure wave exploded outward, pushing all kneeling into the walls behind them. The same lightning produced a sound in the form of a scream.

The scream was from a human throat but it contained so much pain as to be inhuman. That scream voiced a deep debilitating anguish, a keening wail of grief that cut into the soul. And it didn't stop.

It was with this sound that the pressure suddenly lifted and the Autobots watched as Requiem had to physically restrain Angel. With the absence of pressure, the blinding light disappeared once again leaving the room in darkness, but it wasn't complete. The blue lightning had formed a ball above and between Freecare's outstretched hands, illuminating the room.

Jazz lay still, just as he had been before this all started. However, Xander was bent almost in two, his shoulders and feet still on the floor with the rest of his body curved into the air and the Terrabot's hand. He was still screaming.

The ball of light began to descend slowly. Optimus wouldn't have thought it possible, but with the movement Xander's screams became louder, more incessant, and more heartbroken. When the lightning was only a foot from each of the two lying down, it split into two separate lightning bolts. Each slammed directly into their chests. Both bodies went into spasms as the light vanished, placing the room in utter blackness.

Xander stopped screaming.

The fluorescent lights winked back on and all of them got to see the aftermath. Xander lay barely breathing on his palate. Freecare, arms at his sides, was leaning tiredly against the Bombay doors. The Terrabot medic's voice was barely above a whisper, "You can let Angel go now Requiem. It's done."

Angel ran to his son once he was released by the huge robot, gathering the limp body into his arms and holding him close, rocking back and forth. He sobbed brokenly, unable to cry tears but it was still obvious what was making his body shake. "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

Freecare answered him, though even Ironhide could see all the medic wanted to do was go into recharge. "Your son is fine, Angel. He had to use more energy than I thought he would. As soon as his reserves are replaced, he will wake up."

"How long is that going to take?" Angel demanded brokenly.

"I don't know." Freecare had used all his remaining strength to speak. His optics dimmed as he too went into sleep-mode.

All of this passed almost unnoticed by the Autobots, whose eyes were solely upon their comrade-in-arms. They stared in silence, not even their com-link buzzed.

They watched as Jazz's optics began to slowly glow blue.

* * *

_What do you think?_


	6. AN

I know I have been fray adjacent for a while. I am sorry about that. I can't control my school, and I am a senior in college. Fortunately, the time off writing has let me gather my thoughts and sketch out the stories in more detail, plot, characters, etc. as well as giving me more ideas. I wrote out general summaries in my profile for you to peruse at leisure.

Here is the bad part: I am still in school. So I can only work on a little at a time. It would also be better if I could focus on one or two stories at a time. Since I haven't been able to decide which stories of mine I want to work on more than the others, I have set up a poll for you guys to decide.

Once again, I am sorry about the long time no see.

Please vote!


End file.
